


Wolves

by NekoOkami



Series: Mandadlorian's Adventures As A Dad To Baby Yoda [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Crack, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, TEMPORARY Hiatus, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoOkami/pseuds/NekoOkami
Summary: A soft curious coo had him turn to the kid. "Well little womp-rat.,' -he approaches it picking the child up- 'seems like we are stuck here for a while, huh?"
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: Mandadlorian's Adventures As A Dad To Baby Yoda [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589227
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be my first fanfiction for any type of fandom?  
> Anyways, I have not watched anything related to star wars in a long time.. then The Mandalorian came out and frankly.. i love it. Ive got a few plot bunnies for a few stories.. and frankly if i havnt been nudged by others to finish and post.. there would be very slim change i would of.. and im bad at titles ^~^  
> So i hope you enjoy this, and do forgive me for any mistakes!

Trees. Trees everywhere…

Having to crash land the Crest in an attempt to lose a hunter's ship, they landed in a mostly green planet (of some similarity to Sorgan), and losing some of the ships parts and leaving them scattered around. 

But at least there's an upside to it all. They lost the hunter, thankfully before crashing. The kid and himself mostly unscathed, so besides them being sitting ducks (at least 'till he finds all the parts and somehow fixes the Crest,) at least there's that. 

A soft curious coo had him turn to the kid. "Well little womp-rat.,' -he approaches it picking the child up- 'seems like we are stuck here for a while, huh?" 

The Mandalorian looks around the small clearing where they landed. Spotting a stump he goes and sets the kid down. "Stay here for now alright?' -he gives him the metal ball albeit reluctantly (for it is a choking hazard) and is greeted by an excited coo.- 'I need to find the parts. Stay." Hoping the child will stay on the stump, he walks around the clearing and picking up any parts he finds. Placed them in a pile in the middle of the clearing, then sorted them out. The child cooing and giggling as it uses its strange power to lift things to play with. 

Minutes pass and Din is ready to start to examine and analyze the Razor Crest. At least until he realises that it is too quiet. 

Turning towards where the child should be it took all his will power to not panic...

The kid is gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is here. He can feel it through the Force. It doesn't feel bad… maybe that's why he wandered off from the one he claimed as his parent to find whatever it is., Hopefully his parent won't get too worried.

Something is here. He can feel it through the Force. It doesn't feel bad… maybe that's why he wandered off from the one he claimed as his parent to find whatever it is., Hopefully his parent won't get too worried.

While he may be young, espessially of his own kind, he still has lived 50 years, longer than most other species. Although most of the time it is the mindset of a toddler that rules him, at times he finds insight throughout the force, and from what he's seen. Butterfly! … wait what?... ... meh.

He lets out an excited coo tilting his head to the side, big ears perking up. The butterfly landing on a small white and pink flower slowly fluttering its wings. Another one flutters and settles on the childs small nose. He giggles, cooing as he looks around the clearing filled with many small flowers and butterflies. 

Filled with wonder at the sight, the child did not notice the white sleeping lump until he stepped and tripped on it. Two yelps where heard. One from the kid the other from the lump.

Two small beings staring at each other. A green larged eared, wide eyes being filled with fear, and a white furred amber eyed lupine like being filled with fear, ready to pounce and kill if possible. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he stood and about ready to follow the tracks he stops, on the alert, hearing something. His hand inching towards his blaster. 

Swallowing the rising panic, he took a few calming breaths. He walked up to the stump where he has placed the kid, and looked around.. picking up the metal ball, and activated his helmets tracking mode. 

Seeing the small footsteps leading away from the clearing the Mandalorian sighs. 

"You can't stay in one place can you? .. you little womp-rat" 

As he stood and about ready to follow the tracks he stops, on the alert, hearing something. His hand inching towards his blaster. 

"Hello again Mando. Where's the asset? . . , Guild Traitor." Demanded the voice of the very same hunter that chased them some time ago.

Din said nothing. Only grabbing his blaster, and twisted out of the way as the hunter fired his own gun.

…….

That fear has quickly giving in to curiosity on both sides. 

Had she reacted immediately as her training dictates, the being that stepped on her would of died in an instant. But the Force stopped her before she attack.. told her to look, and look she did. The green being with large ears and wide eyes now looking at her with awe rather then the fear it had.

Both of them could feel the force surrounding each other. She can feel a small kin-ship with the green being through the force, not to mention… it may be reminding her of her younger litter-mate, her little brother. The wide curious eyes, small and cute.

Her ears perk up and she watches as the green ones ears do the same.. she tilts her head and it does too, she smiles as best as her snout will allow and the green one smiles. Approaching slowly and sniffing she finds that it is a he. He coos and reaches a three fingered hand towards her snout and places it there as she blinks.. and exhales through her nose making the child giggle. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Species age differently" Din replied, then remembered with disdain a similar conversation he had with a hunter droid. 

"Tch. Your good Mando, but I have you beat." The klatooinian taunted despite the fact both were breathing heavily, from exhaustion and pain. "Give up the old man"

"I don't have 'the old man'" Din huffed out, glaring out through the visor of his helmet. 

The hunters tracking fob starts blinking and beeping rapidly.. both of them look at it surprised having not notice it beeping. A soft confused coo had both of them look and both stop in surprise at what they see.

Din seeing the kid is hit with relief.. and suprise when seeing the white creature he identified as a loth-wolf but on a smaller scale. A pup perhaps.. but the question remains of how it got so far from Lothal. 

"They sent me after a toddler?!' -the hunter exclaimed surprised- 'They said it is 50 years old" 

"Species age differently" Din replied, then remembered with disdain a similar conversation he had with a hunter droid. 

"Yeah no im out. Specifically told them years ago i don't hunt young ones, and now they pull me out of retirement to hunt a child….." 

Din could only stare in silent bafflement as the klatooinian hunter ranted, something about his family, being different from others and on and on. And now that he looks, he could tell the hunter is in on his years. Turning towards the child yet keeping and eye on the ranting hunter he looked the child over, upon finding no harm a sigh of relief escaped. 

"Hey sorry about that Mando" turning towards the hunter the mandalorian said nothing. The Klatooinian nods and reaches his hand out. 

"Name is Bob.' -They shake hands 'and ill be going now" The hunter walks away crushing the tracking fob, leaving the mandalorian, child and Loth-pup staring in confusion. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is dark, black and brown fur, and piercing blue-grey eyes, staring right through Dins visor, straight into his eyes, seemingly into his soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been a while, and I finally got to finish a chapter of any of my stories/fics. This story... seems to be doomed to have short chapters.. Oh welp! Ill try and write/post more often ^^" 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

_ She should have just stayed at the den and not come to explore this weird metal thing. Now she was trying to escape from the mean beings, their voices yelling at each other. What exactly she does not know. She’s too young of a pup to understand or even start learning galactic basic. Running as fast as she can, she sees an exit from the crates back into the fields where she can lose them. ‘So close-eep!’ The scruff of her neck is grabbed, and all she could to was yelp, and flail. After a moment for the thugs to decide whatever they were deciding, she is roughly shoved into a box and the lids close. She has no idea how much time passed after that but from time to time they opened the lids and threw in meat for her to eat.  _

_ “Sometimes you have to be patient and wait for the right moment,” She remembered for mother saying. Swallowing her fear, she lays, tail curled around and ears flat against her head, trying to relax, and waits for an opportunity, ... for anything. _

_ ________________________ _

  
  


Activating his visor, he checked to see if there was any more unwanted surprises. Seeing none he turns to the kid with a sigh. "I really should keep a better eye on you womp-rat" 

"Eh!" The kid raised his hands asking to be picked up. With a sigh Din shook his head, picked the kid up, and looked at the loth-wolf-pup that was warily looking at them. He held out his hand to it and let the pup sniff the fingers. “What is a Loth-wolf doing here?” He wonders. The pup sneezes, then its ears perk up and tail wags. With a yip it bounds to a space between two trees where a growling wolf-like creature reveals itself. 

It is dark, black and brown fur, and piercing blue-grey eyes, staring right through Dins visor, straight into his eyes, seemingly into his soul.

Ready to pounce. 

  
  
  



End file.
